


Go sit on him

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pumping three fingers into John's ass when Dean enters the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go sit on him

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill for the Spn_Kinkmeme [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96405.html?thread=37204629#t37204629).

Sam is pumping three fingers into John's ass when Dean enters the room. His brother kind of stops in his tracks to watch Sam is working John's cock with one hand and destroying him with the other. By the expression on their father's face, John's is practically wailing. With the back on the bed and his hands fisted into the sheets, John lies there and moans with every twist and curl of Sammy's fingers. 

"I haven't even gotten my cock into him yet," Sam tells Dean with pride when he spots him. 

"Can I have his mouth?" Dean rasps his question. 

Sam shrugs and Dean quickly looses his pants. When he scrambles to get on the bed, Sam tells his brother, "Go sit on his face."

"But...," Dean wants to protest. His cock his hard already, demanding attention and John moans so pretty. Yet he complies after the dark look Sam gives him. 

As soon as Dean has lowered himself on John's face, he feels a tongue lash out and prod against his ass. With a small gasp Dean angles his body until his father's lips reach his rim. The beard burns a little against his smooth skin as the tongue returns and laps over his hole. 

"Fuck," Dean jerks, yells wordlessly as the tongue pushes into his ass. "Fuck, it's..."

"Perfect, isn't it?" Sam finishes the sentence with a grin. "He has a good mouth. I thought it best to put it to use. I mean, he doesn't really need it as long as he's riding my dick." 

Dean lifts his head just in time to see how Sam spreads John's legs wider to press the head of his cock against the entrance. He can't see it from here but John's entire body jolts when Sam enters him. Dean can understand. Sammy isn't exactly small and John not used to take it like pro as Dean is able to. But these thoughts vanish quickly when John returns to sucking Dean's asshole. 

Whimpers escape from Dean's mouth when he starts riding the tongue swirling and pushing deeper into him. 

A deep sound that sends vibrations through Dean's body makes him fall forwards. His father has to grab his thighs in order to keep up with his task, even though he's moaning under Sam's hard thrusts himself. 

It's too big, the eldest Winchester thinks. It's far too big. But he can't speak. Can not even see anything but Dean's little hole twitching in front of him, clenching around the tongue he keeps and keeps pushing inside. Above him his son is moaning like a slut, grinding into his face like he can't get enough of it. 

"Oh, yes. Dad, that's ... that's it. Keep going. Yeah, fuck me with your tongue," John hears together with an endless stream of moans. 

Meanwhile Sam is thrusting into him, his flesh pulsing around the hard large cock splitting him apart. John's aware he's letting out punched desperate whines with his son pressing forward rapidly. Relentless and stretching him wide. John thinks it go on forever like this. 

Just in the next moment Dean can't take it anymore, twists away and comes all over his dad's face and chest. John hears Sam laugh and gasps helpless when he's hoisted into a slightly different position.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough bottom!John in my life.


End file.
